OS: Secret Gardian
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Masuda doit fuir l'endroit ou il vivait depuis toujours à cause d'une attaque terroriste. Alors qu'il fuis, prenant l'autoroute à pied, il s'évanouit. Yaoi;Romance;UA;Lemon RyoMass


/!\ Lemon

Secret gardian

Je ne savais plus où aller, tout était sans dessus dessous, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens alors qu'une nouvelle explosion retentissait, moi je restais sur place, regardant l'endroit où je vivais disparaître dans une explosion.

Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mon chez moi venait de voler en éclat à cause d'une organisation visant à détruire ce que nous protégions…

J'entendais mon nom être crié en écho mais j'étais bien trop sonné pour y réagir, je me réveillais enfin quand une douleur lancinante me força à poser une main sur ma joue.

Je revins enfin à la réalité et regardais mon interlocuteur, qui avait l'air paniqué, avec ébahissement. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre pleinement compte de cette attaque, personne ne s'y attendait!

Je me sentis ensuite tiré plus loin du carnage mais je n'arrivais pas à quitter mon ancien foyer des yeux, regardant tout ce qui était ma vie, mon passé, disparaitre…

Je fus entraîné dans un coin où je fus acculé à un mur, l'homme se plaça devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules en un geste rassurant…

Enfin, rassurant, autant qu'il pouvait l'être quand on voyait son monde s'écrouler autour de soi. Je n'avais plus nulle part où aller maintenant… C'était le seul endroit où j'avais habité. Je ne connaissais que ça.

- Massu, écoute-moi! Tu dois partir, maintenant! Fuir et te cacher, personne ne doit te retrouver, cache toi, on viendra te chercher quand on pourra te mettre en lieu sûr!

-Maître Sho…

-Masuda! C'est un ordre, tu dois garder tout ce que tu as appris ici pour toi, ne le répète à personne. Ne montre pas ton tatouage et surtout soit prudent!

-Bien maître…

-Tu vas t'en sortir. Maintenant COURS!

Alors que des larmes dévalaient mes joues, je me mis à courir vers la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué du doigt. Je devais disparaître… Personne ne devait me retrouver, je devais me cacher et me faire une nouvelle vie en attendant que maître Sho vienne me rechercher.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps exactement je courais, mais je le fis jusqu'à ce que mes genoux ne puissent plus me supporter et que je ne m'écroule par terre.

Mes larmes s'étaient taries, je respirais juste cinq minutes avant de me relever et de continuer ma route en marchant, la tête vide de toutes pensées.

Les heures défilaient devant moi mais je continuais d'avancer, surpassant mon corps pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et l'endroit où je vivais.

Deux jours s'était écoulés et je ressentais la fatigue et la faim, mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter, je devais continuer ma route, trouver un endroit où je serais en sécurité, où mon secret pourrait être caché…

Je plaçais ma main en visière devant mes yeux tout en levant ma tête. Le soleil tapait dur aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais continuer…

Une vague pensée s'insinua en moi, et si cette autoroute n'avait pas de fin? Et si je finissais par périr ici?

Je me secouais la tête afin de sortir cette idée. Mauvais choix, un vertige me prit avant que je ne tombe dans le noir de l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais à cause d'une sensation froide et humide sur mon visage, je me redressais, alerte. Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens essayant de regarder où je me trouvais mais me bloquais sur le visage souriant de mon hôte.

-Et bien, la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin? me lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il avait un verre vide en main d'où gouttait encore de l'eau, dans un geste irréfléchi je levais la main vers mes cheveux alors que je sentais très bien que le liquide y dégoulinait.

J'étais éberlué, j'avais la bouche entre ouverte et le regardais comme un poisson avant de me ressaisir.

Qu'est ce que je faisais ici et qui était cet homme? Je me creusais la tête pour me souvenir quand tout me revint en flash. La destruction, ma fuite, mon évanouissement…

-Tu sais parler? me demanda-il en se penchant vers moi.

Instinctivement je me reculais, je ne connaissais pas cet homme, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Mais malgré tout il n'avait pas l'air méchant, plutôt prévenant…

-Oui je sais parler…Vous réveillez toujours les gens comme ça? lui demandais-je.

Il éclata d'un rire sincère avant de se calmer et de me sourire malicieusement.

-Non, seulement ceux que je ramasse au bord de la route, ironisa-t-il.

-En parlant de ca, qu'est ce que je fais ici? Et c'est où ici? demandais-je vivement.

-Ici c'est ma caravane, je me suis arrêté pour vendre quelque petite chose et je t'ai vu évanoui, je t'ai ramassé et ramené ici, mais pas moyen de te réveiller, j'ai trouvé que ça, me dit-il en me montrant le verre d'eau. Je vais te laisser te changer, je t'ai préparé un sandwich et un verre d'eau sur l'armoire là bas.

Il se leva et ouvrit une armoire, prenant des vêtements avant de les jeter sur le lit où je me trouvais.

-Tiens, tes vêtement sont sales et mouillés, met ça mais avant débarbouille toi à l'évier et mange, si tu me cherches je suis dehors. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

Je secouais négativement la tête. Il me sourit avant de sortir.

Je soupirais avant d'esquisser un sourire à mon tour, cet inconnu était vraiment sympathique. En plus j'étais affamé donc ce sandwich tombait vraiment bien!

Je me levais et me débarrassais de mes vêtements que je posais sur le bord du lit avant de me diriger vers l'évier et de me débarbouiller comme il me l'avait dit, une fois fait je m'habillais avec les vêtements qu'il m'avait préparé, ils étaient vraiment très différent des miens, je portais plutôt des habits colorés alors que ceux qu'il m'avait prêté étaient sombre.

Une fois fait, j'attrapais le sandwich et le verre. J'entendais des éclats de voix dehors, je me rapprochais donc de la porte afin d'entendre le contenu de la conversation, j'avais toujours été très curieux.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça vient d'Angleterre? claironna une voix féminine.

-Absolument, c'est le Big Ben, lui répondit mon hôte d'une voix enjôleuse.

Il ne m'avait pas menti, il vendait vraiment des trucs. Je continuais de manger, écoutant la conversation.

-Roooh, qu'est ce que c'est jolie, pour combien le vendez vous?

-4934.49 yen.

-Oh c'est cher!

Oh ça oui dit! Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait l'objet en question, enfin je savais ce qu'était le Big Ben mais je ne savais pas la taille ni la matière dans laquelle était fait cette reproduction, mais ça devait surement être cher payé pour un bibelot vendu sur la route.

-C'est le prix madame.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Absolument, vous ne trouverez pas moins cher et avec une aussi bonne qualité ailleurs!

-Bon… D'accord, tenez.

Je m'étranglais avec mon verre d'eau. Waw, alors elle acceptait de donner autant? Et ben, ca devait être un sacré bon vendeur… Ou entubeur, au choix.

Une fois le verre finit je sortis et vis juste à côté de la caravane une étendue de bibelots de toute sorte étalée sur une grande nappe blanche à pois rouge.

-Merci beaucoup, s'exclama mon hôte avec entrain.

-Au revoir, lui répondit la femme avec un sourire forcé en regardant son achat.

-Auf wiedersehn...comme disent les anglais! lança-t-il alors que je m'approchais de lui.

-C'est de l'allemand ça, marmonnais-je en m'installant à côté de lui sur une espèce de tabouret.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil haussé. La femme ne s'était pas retournée et était tout de suite montée dans sa voiture pour s'en aller.

-Tu parls l'allemand? me demanda-t-il.

-Entre autre, grommelais-je en détournant la tête.

En fait, je connaissais plusieurs langues. Le japonais, l'anglais, le coréen, le français, le chinois et l'allemand.

Et même pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les langues il aurait dû savoir qu'en anglais on disait "goodbye" et non pas "auf wiedershen".

-Et bien, on dirait que j'ai ramassé une tête, ricana-t-il.

Je fis la moue. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise ce genre de chose, déjà à l'école de l'organisation on me taquinait car j'étais plus intelligent que la norme…

-Roooh, le prend pas mal, me dit-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je suis Nishikido Ryo et toi? me demanda-t-il ensuite en me tendant la main.

Je la regardais avec hésitation, devais-je lui dire la vérité? Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à un nom que je n'oublierais pas alors j'attrapais sa main et la serra en sortant la première chose qui me passais par la tête, mon surnom.

-Massu.

-Massu? demanda-t-il. Tout court?

-Oui.

-D'accord Massu, alors qu'est ce que tu foutais sur le bord de la route?

Vite un mensonge, même si je n'aimais pas ça, mais il me fallait quelque chose de crédible… Vite, vite, vite!

Je baissais les yeux et répondis d'une petite voix:

-Je faisais du stop pour partir en voyage et je me suis fait dépouiller, je suis resté sans manger ni boire un certain temps, je me suis sûrement évanoui à cause de ça.

-Et tu comptais aller où?

-Un voyage sans destination, pour changer d'air.

-Tu viens d'où?

Mince, il était vraiment insistant, je me penchais pour regarder son étalage et ramassais quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour échapper à ses questions!

-Vitrium Venetia? Venise en verre? Qu'est ce que c'est? demandais-je en lisant l'inscription sur le bocal.

-C'est rare et très cher, me répondit Ryo sans s'offusquer de ma diversion.

Je tournais l'objet pour voir son prix et hoquetais.

-Mais c'est super cher! C'est de l'escroquerie vos prix!

-Je suis un marchand honnête, qui pratique des prix honnêtes! s'outra faussement Ryo avec un sourire de connivence en levant ses mains en signe de paix.

-Mais… Mais… C'est un bête masque en papier dans un bocal en verre, lui répliquais-je.

-Oui, mais les gens n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

-Mais… Et l'honnêteté là dedans? demandais-je abasourdi.

-C'est mon commerce, non?

-Mais…

Je n'arrivais rien à trouver à lui répliquer. Je regardais son étalage de bibelots de toute sorte avec interrogation.

Est-ce que des gens payaient vraiment le prix qu'il demandait pour cette camelote? Apparemment oui, vu la femme qui venait de partir. Je soupirais avant de m'asseoir à côté de son étalage, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et il était mon "sauveur". Je regardais la route qui s'étendait devant nous.

-Ca te va bien je trouve, lança Ryo en s'installant près de moi. C'est complètement différent de tes trucs fluo.

Je souris en tirant sur le T-shirt noir.

-Ca me rend lugubre les vêtements foncés.

-Tu as un visage trop "happy-con" et des joues trop rondouillette pour avoir l'air lugubre, me dit-il en me pinçant une joue avec un sourire moqueur.

-Moooh, c'est pas gentil ! boudais-je en croisant mes bras.

Je savais que j'avais un visage rondouillet et "happy-con" comme il disait, j'avais toujours un sourire heureux sur mes lèvres et des joues d'hamster. J'étais tout le contraire de lui apparemment, même s'il avait l'air souriant.

Il avait des cheveux noirs lisses qui contrastaient totalement avec les mien roux et en désordre, il avait un visage plus long et carré que le mien, il avait un nez droit alors que moi je l'avais légèrement épaté, il avait les yeux moins bridé que moi mais de la même couleur. C'était bien notre seul point commun.

-Prend pas la mouche, je plaisantais.

-Ca reste pas sympa! boudais-je.

-Ce qui n'est pas sympa c'est de ne pas te présenter correctement à ton sauveur.

Je restais la bouche ouverte pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant qu'il ne me la ferme en posant sa main sous mon menton et en me le relevant.

-Reste pas la bouche ouverte, tu vas gober des mouches, me dit-il dans un sourire taquin.

Je rougis en baissant la tête.

J'étais mal s'il voulait des informations, je devais rester flou sur mon ancienne vie…même si étrangement il m'inspirait confiance… Je me sentais un peu mal vis-à-vis de lui, il m'avait quand même empêché de mourir sur le bord de la route…Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais rien laisser échapper!

-T'inquiète, je suis pas de la police, si tu m'assures que tu n'as commis aucun crime je veux bien te garder, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire avant de réaliser.

…

Me garder?

-Je ne suis pas un animal domestique! m'outrais-je.

-Ah bon? Tu ressembles pourtant à un hamster! me lança-t-il en me pinçant les deux joues de ses mains.

Je voulus poser les miennes sur les siennes pour lui faire lâcher prise en poussant un gémissement de douleur mais il me devança en me lâchant et me frottant les cheveux de la même manière qu'on le ferait avec un chien.

Il se leva et alla vers la porte de sa caravane.

-Je vais me prendre un soda, t'en veux? me demanda-t-il avant de rentrer.

-Une orangeade si tu as, lui répondis-je doucement à cause de mes joues douloureuses que je frottais avec une grimace.

-Ca marche chef!

Il m'abandonna devant son foutoir, je soupirais de dépit en ramassant une reproduction de la tour Effel.

Une voiture s'arrêta et un homme rasé court descendit de l'engin avant de s'avancer vers moi.

-Hey! Salut beau gosse, tu vends quoi? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Euuuh… Moi je vends rien, c'est Ryo qui… baragouinais-je avant de me faire couper.

-Fous-lui la paix Koki, tu vois bien que c'est ma caravane et mes brols, lança Ryo en sortant et en me tendant une cannette de Fanta.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore ramassé? Lui aussi tu le vends? ironisa ledit Koki.

Je rougis sous son insinuation. Je n'étais pas un objet! Ni un animal domestique!

-Bien sur que non, je le garde celui là, qu'est ce que tu fous là?

-Les gars m'ont dit que…

-Attends! le coupa Ryo. Allons parler plus loin, ordonna-t-il en me jetant un regard.

Son ami ne discuta pas et marcha plus loin avec Ryo.

Je gonflais les joues, je n'aimais pas être mis hors de la confidence, mais je n'avais rien à dire je n'étais pas mieux et puis il ne me connaissait pas, je n'étais qu'un étranger ramassé sur la route.

Ils étaient partit vachement loin, je ne les voyais plus et je m'ennuyais vraiment comme un rat mort…

En plus le soleil tapait, et ça donnait un mal de crâne lancinant.

J'allais rentrer dans la caravane quand une autre voiture s'arrêta. Cette fois ce fut un couple qui s'avança, ils regardèrent l'étalage avec un air intéressé.

-How do you sell this ? (Combien coûte ceci?) me demanda l'homme en me désignant une boule à neige avec un ange en son centre.

-The price is noted on the back I think, Mister,(le prix est noté à l'arrière je pense, monsieur) lui répondis-je dans un anglais parfait.

-Ow, okey.

Il retourna l'objet avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux.

- 2 473,98 yens ? But it is 25 €! This is fraud ! ( 2 473,98 yens? Mais ça fait 25 €! C'est de l'escroquerie!) s'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais, marmonnais-je.

-What? me demanda-t-il.

-Nothing! répliquais-je rapidement.

-Honey, take it, it's so pretty, please!(Chéri, prends-le, c'est si jolie, s'il te plait!) s'exclama sa femme.

-But…

-Picy! I love you! (Pitié! Je t'aime!)

-Okey, okey!

Il grogna avant de me tendre les billets, je lui rendis la monnaie avec un regard désolé.

-Goodbye! s'exclama sa femme vers moi avec un signe avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

Je lui rendis son signe avec un petit sourire.

-Mais c'est qu'il gère très bien ton commerce le petit, s'exclama Koki.

Je me retournais vers la voix et je remarquais Ryo appuyé contre la caravane avec un sourire moqueur.

-Apparemment, qui sait, il va peut-être me tuer et m'enterrer pour vendre mes biens à ma place et vivre une vie pénard.

-Quoi? Mais non! Je ne ferais jamais ça! m'exclamais-je en me levant d'un coup, le regardant, alarmé.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé commettre une telle chose, surtout pas à la personne qui m'avais sauvé la vie.

Koki explosa de rire et je le regardais avec interrogation.

-Mais c'est que tu as trouvé un gars vraiment trop crédule, s'esclaffa Koki.

Il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait, je jetais un coup d'œil à Ryo, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-T'en fais pas va, j'espère que tu n'as pas diminué les prix?

Je secouais négativement de la tête.

Il ne rapprocha avec un sourire avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Bon garçon! lança-t-il.

Koki explosa encore plus fort de rire, me faisant sursauter. Pourquoi riait-il autant? J'attrapais les mains de Ryo pour les repousser, faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Bon, moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai du pain sur la planche, lança Koki. Ryo, dépêche-toi, ils ne vont pas attendre indéfiniment!

-Tanaka! Bon vent!

-Ouais, ouais. Bon gamin, à plus.

Il s'en alla avec un dernier signe de main et en lançant un regard aigu à Ryo.

-Bon, je remballe, tu m'aides? me lança Ryo avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord.

-Va chercher la caisse dans la caravane, je vais emballer dans du papier journal.

-Heu… Ok, lui répondis-je un peu perdu.

Je l'abandonnais pour aller chercher une caisse à l'intérieur, je n'eus aucun mal à la localiser étant donné qu'elle était au milieu du chemin, je souris en l'attrapant avant de sortir. Ryo était déjà occupé à emballer ses bibelots dans du papier journal.

-Je peux t'aider? m'enquérais-je.

-Avec plaisir, tu emballes tous mes trucs délicatement et tu les mets dans la caisse.

Je tiquais au mot "truc", donc même lui se rendait compte que ça ne valait rien? Il me lança une œillade amusée avant de se reconcentrer sur son emballage.

Je sentis une goute tomber sur moi et levais les yeux, le ciel commençait à ce couvrir. Une belle averse s'annonçait.

-On a bien fait de tout emballer maintenant, m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire. Han! C'était pour ça que Mr. Koki vous disait de vous dépêcher?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de me sourire doucement.

-Oui, c'était pour ça, allons, rentrons, et arrête de me vouvoyer, d'accord?

-D'accord, lui répondis-je timidement.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tutoyer des inconnus.

On rentra vite à l'intérieur avant que la pluie ne tombe trop fort.

Une fois la caisse rangée je me sentais un peu bête, je ne savais pas quoi faire, où m'installer, quoi dire. Surtout que je ne connaissais rien de lui.

Je le suivais des yeux alors qu'il s'affala dans son lit. Il tapota une place à côté de lui et m'envoya un sourire avenant.

-Je vais pas te manger, viens. On va regarder un DVD puis dormir avant que je ne reprenne la route demain. Je vais rouler jusqu'à Nachikatsuura puis à toi de voir si tu continues ta route pour aller plus loin avec moi ou pas. Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais changer d'air, non?

-Euh… Oui.

-Ben comme ça tu verras du paysage! Allez, grouille tes fesses! s'exclama-t-il.

Je souris avant de m'installer à côté de lui timidement.

Il nous mit un film comique avec un gars encore à l'école qui se retrouvait avec un bébé sur les bras.

Pendant ce film nous échangeâmes plein de commentaires. J'étais vraiment bien là, d'habitude les personnes avec qui je regardais des films me disaient de me taire. Elles n'aimaient pas les commentaires alors que moi je ne pouvais pratiquement pas vivre sans.

En plus, Ryo et moi, avions les mêmes idées, on pensait à la même chose au même moment, ce qui nous avait beaucoup fait rire, plus que le film même!

A la fin Ryo éteignit la TV et déclara qu'il était l'heure de se coucher, il se leva, enleva tout ses vêtements sauf son boxer et s'installa dos à moi, j'en déduisis donc que je dormirais avec lui dans son lit.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Sorry, je n'ai qu'un lit et pas de pyjama, met toi à l'aise, en boxer, comme moi!

-Euh, oui oui…

Je me levais, enlevais le pantalon et les chaussettes mais gardais le T-shirt afin de cacher le tatouage juste au dessus de ma fesse gauche. Je me réinstallais, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible avant de m'endormir comme une pierre.

Je manquais vraiment de sommeil, en plus avec lui je me sentais en confiance, allez savoir pourquoi, je ressentais une chaleur rassurante qui me permettait de m'appuyer sur quelqu'un… de me laisser aller. Mais je devrais toujours rester sur mes gardes, surtout à Nachikatsuura, je n'avais vu aucune ville, département ou autre, j'avais toujours vécu dans mon bâtiment, je ne savais pas qui était mes ennemis…

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain j'étais seul dans le lit et j'étais bercé par le balancement du véhicule. Je me redressais en frottant mes cheveux, voyant un morceau de bras de Ryo dépassant du rideau qui séparait l'habitation de la cabine roulage.

Je me levais distraitement et remarquais tout de suite des vêtements préparés à mon attention. Comme la veille je me débarbouillais avant de m'habiller, je rejoignis ensuite mon hôte.

-Hey salut! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Tu dormais trop bien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, surtout après ce que tu avais vécu.

Je me sentis pâlir tandis que mon cœur battait plus lentement, il savait?

-Ca va? me demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi avec un regard inquiet.

-Oui oui, très bien, lui répondis-je dans un sourire alors que je reprenais des couleurs, me souvenant de mon mensonge.

-On est bientôt à Nachikatsuura, tu y es déjà allé?

-A part d'où je viens je n'ai jamais été nulle part… dis-je avec une petite voix.

-Quoi?! s'exclama-t-il en tournant vers moi de grand yeux. Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Wow… Bon, ben je te montrerais la ville, en plus y a le "Nachi no hi matsuri", la " fête du feu de Nachi" normalement !

-Waw! Ca doit être génial! m'enthousiasmais-je.

Je n'avais jamais participé à aucune fête, j'avais toujours été dans mon centre, bien sûr ils nous montraient des vidéos et nous expliquaient les fêtes mais le direct devait être complètement différent.

-Oui vraiment, mais toutes les fêtes sont magnifique, n'est ce pas? me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

Je détournais la tête en rougissant. Je n'avais participé à aucune fête donc je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas comparer.

-Nan?! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as quand même vu certaine fêtes? Même dans un bled paumé c'est possible d'en voir une, y en à plein!

Je tournais la tête vers lui et fus vrillé par deux prunelles écarquillées.

-Re… regarde la route s'il te plait…bafouillais-je.

Il éclata de rire en reportant son regard vers la route. Il se calma mais garda un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Alors tu n'as participé à aucune fête?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion…

-Tu viens de quelle ville? C'est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de fête!

-Je n'ai jamais quitté l'endroit où je suis né! C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien vu! m'emportais-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Mince, je venais de faire une belle bourde et je ne savais pas du tout comment me rattraper.

-Tu t'es cassé de ton orphelinat?

J'avalais ma salive de travers et fus pris d'une horrible quinte de toux.

Je sentis la voiture ralentir avant de s'arrêter alors que Ryo me caressait le dos en une caresse apaisante.

-Désolé, je ne vais plus t'ennuyer avec ça, je suis juste assez curieux, s'excusa-t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il m'avait rapporté de l'eau, je réussi à me calmer, même si je n'aimais pas trop mentir sa version tenait la route…

Je lui souris doucement.

-Pas grave.

Il redémarra la caravane et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, pas pesant, du tout même, j'observais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux émerveillés. On passait devant plein de chose, les autoroutes n'étaient pas juste bordées d'arbres comme je pensais mais aussi d'habitation et d'animaux. Je sentais parfois le regard de Ryo sur moi mais j'étais trop absorbé par ce que je voyais.

Le soleil se couchait en plus, ce qui m'offrait une œuvre d'art magnifique.

-On y est bientôt, me signala Ryo.

Je hochais juste la tête, mon nez et mes mains collés à la vitre.

Il n'avait pas menti, il s'engagea dans une rue que de nouvelles maisons garnissaient. On arriva vite au centre-ville. Il faisait noir mais les lumières de la ville rendaient comme en plein jour sauf que ça rendait plus mystique.

Ryo sortit de la voiture et je m'empressais de le suivre pour ne pas me perdre, il m'attrapa par la main.

-Pour que tu ne t'éloignes pas, si je te perds ici je vais avoir du mal à te retrouver et je n'ai pas de photo pour des affiches, ricana-t-il.

Je gonflais les joues à cette nouvelle comparaison avec un animal de compagnie.

-Moooh te fâche pas, je rigole, rigola-t-il en me pinçant la joue.

Je dégageais ma main de la sienne.

-Je resterais près de toi, affirmais-je.

-Ok.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce contact m'avais rendu mal à l'aise, je voulais faire disparaître cette sensation bizarre au ventre.

Je m'avançais avec lui et oubliais bien vite toutes mes inquiétudes en voyant ce qui m'entourait.

Plein de gens étaient rassemblés en groupe autour de stand vendant tout et n'importe quoi. De la nourriture, des porte-bonheurs, des stands de jeux aussi. Ryo se dirigea vers un stand de bric à brac et je comptais le suivre avant d'entendre un son de musique vraiment entraînant.

Je me dirigeais sans faire attention où j'allais, vers ce son qui m'appelais, je tournais à une ruelle qui débouchait vers une énorme place ou encore plus de monde se trouvait.

Il y avait sur cette place plusieurs personnes faisant des animations. Des femmes en Geisha dansaient avec grâce, des jongleurs jonglaient avec habilité, des peintres peignaient avec soin…

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me menèrent vers une foule qui formait un cercle, je jouais des coudes pour m'avancer et voir ce que cette foule me cachait Une fois passé devant tout le monde je restais bouché bée, regardant quelque chose que je trouvais à la fois magnifique et angoissant.

Je n'avais vu ça dans aucune des vidéos qu'ils nous avaient fait visionner au centre. Des hommes, torse nu, faisaient tourner des cordes en feu autour d'eux, les gens applaudissaient et moi je restais les yeux grands ouverts devant ce magnifique spectacle.

Je voulais montrer ça à Ryo!

Je me dégageais tant bien que mal de cette foule en jouant à nouveau des coudes et repris le chemin inverse pour retrouver Ryo.

Je le retrouvais très vite, ou plutôt ce fut le contraire, c'est lui qui me trouva, m'attrapant un peu trop fort par le coude pour me tourner vers lui.

-Où étais-tu? Je m'inquiétais! s'exclama-t-il.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Il s'inquiétait pour moi? Pourquoi? On ne se connaissait pas depuis si longtemps pourtant…mais je me secouais, lui offrant un grand sourire avant de me rappeler la scène que j'avais vu.

-Ryo! Y a un gars qui fait tourner des ficelles de feu autour de lui!

-Un saltimbanque ? Ici ? s'interrogea mon compagnon de route. Ca m'étonne, il n'y avait pas tant d'animation l'année dernière…

-C'est magnifique, allons voir! m'enthousiasmais-je

Il me regarda avant de soupirer et de prendre la direction que j'avais prise plutôt.

On arriva bien vite devant l'homme qui faisait mumuse avec le feu. Encore une fois je fus plongé dans le spectacle, complètement subjugué par les motifs qu'il formait avec sa ficelle de feu.

A un moment je remarquais que les flammes se rapprochaient vraiment près de lui.

-Mais il va se faire mal! m'exclamais-je horrifié.

-Mais pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas, il est entraîné pour ça! me chuchota Ryo.

J'angoissais quand même, et s'il se faisait mal? S'il se brûlait? Je me rongeais les ongles, essayant de penser à autre chose que ce feu se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'artiste. Ryo m'attrapa la main en un geste rassurant, me la caressant doucement.

Je ressentis la même sensation que tout à l'heure déferler dans mon ventre sauf que cette fois je me sentis rougir en plus et remercia grandement les hommes qui faisaient mumuse avec le feu car comme ça mes rougeurs passèrent inaperçu.

C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable avant.

Au bout d'un moment Ryo m'attira à l'extérieur du cercle, je le regardais avec interrogation.

-On va en regarder d'autre, non? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais avec un énorme sourire.

Quand j'essayais de récupérer ma main il la serra plus fort, la gardant prisonnière.

Je soufflais avant de le suivre bien sagement, il ne voulait pas me perdre.

Nous passâmes devant beaucoup d'artistes avant de s'arrêter devant un funambule, une nouvelle fois je fus subjugué par la prestation. Un homme pas plus gros que moi marchant sur un fil à 5 mètres du sol était vraiment impressionnant. Enfin, pour moi, Ryo avait plutôt l'air de regarder quelque chose de banal.

Nous continuâmes notre ballade, ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne, mais je ne m'en rendais même plus compte.

Nous arrivâmes ensuite devant un panorama. Un sorte de balcon avec en contre plongée un magnifique paysage.

-Je vais chercher de quoi manger, ne bouge pas! m'ordonna Ryo.

-D'accord chef! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire et un signe de soldat.

Ryo pouffa, m'ébouriffant les cheveux, puis fit demi-tour pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Je m'adossais au balcon, regardant ce magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à moi, on pouvait voir la ville, toutes les lumières étaient allumées ce qui donnait au panorama une beauté artificielle vraiment magnifique.

Je grimpais sur la balustrade, qui était assez large pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir confortablement dessus, et continuais de faire vagabonder mes yeux sur les splendeurs qui s'offraient à moi.

J'étais complètement absorbé dans ce paysage que je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien, le monde autour de moi n'existait plus, je n'avais jamais voyagé, tout ce que j'avais vu se résumait à des cassettes vidéo d'un peu de tout, jamais de voyage…

J'étais tellement obnubilé que je n'entendis pas Ryo revenir.

-DESCEND ! Ou c'est moi qui te fais descendre ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

Je sursautais à son cri, me retournant vivement vers lui.

-Massu, descend, m'ordonna-t-il plus doucement mais d'une voix menaçante.

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal, je…

-Et si tu tombes ? me coupa-t-il. Qu'est ce qui va se passer? Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire de toi?!

Il avait vraiment l'air en colère et je ne comprenais pas, mais je ne voulais pas le contrarier plus. Je me tournais et glissais jusqu'au sol, faisant la moue.

Il soupira de soulagement avant de s'appuyer contre la balustrade et de me tendre des takoyaki.

-Han! J'adore ça! m'exclamais-je. Merci!

-Pas de quoi, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, regardant juste le paysage. A minuit moins cinq le carillon d'un clocher sonna, enveloppant la ville d'un son doux, pour annoncer la venu du nouveau jour.

-Entends-tu toi aussi le doux glas qui résonne dans les villages ? me demanda d'une voix sourde mon compagnon de route.

-Oui, c'est magnifique…

-N'est ce pas, mais attends voir ce qu'il va se passer dans 5 minutes.

Je le regardais avec interrogation mais lui fixait le ciel avec un sourire mystérieux. J'attendis, et quand la cloche sonna encore une fois, un son étrange s'éleva jusqu'au ciel avant qu'une explosion ne fasse briller des milliers de lumière dans le ciel.

Heureusement que je savais ce que c'était car le bruit était le même que quand notre centre avait été réduit en cendre.

Un feu d'artifice.

C'était magnifique, mieux encore, grandiose. Un mélange spectaculaire de couleur et de forme.

Je n'arrivais plus à décoller mes yeux de cette merveille, même si je sentais les pupilles de Ryo vrillées sur moi. Voir en vidéo et en vrai était tout à fait différent…

Le feu dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Jusqu'à la fin, je ne détachais pas mes yeux de ce spectacle.

A la fin je me sentis entrainé, Ryo ayant à nouveau prit ma main, vers un bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas. Je tournais vers lui un regard interrogatif.

-J'ai pris un hôtel, j'avais envie d'une vraie douche, par contre je ne suis pas fortuné, tu partageras de nouveau mon lit.

-D'accord! m'exclamais-je avec un petit sourire.

Même si j'avais super bien dormi dans la caravane une bonne douche et un vrai lit me feraient le plus grand bien!

Il remplit les papiers pour prendre la chambre et juste devant la porte je me rendis compte de quelque chose.

-Mais, on n'a pas pris de change!

Il ouvrit la porte avant de me regarder.

-Pas faux… Je vais demander à l'accueil de nous apporter des nouveaux vêtements.

-Ils font ça? demandais-je ébahi.

-Ils le feront, va prendre ta douche en premier, tu mettras un peignoir en attendant.

-D'a… d'accord.

Je ne savais pas que dans un hôtel ils offraient des vêtements… Je me dirigeais bien sagement vers la salle de bain et pris bien soin de fermer la porte. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'il voie mon tatouage.

Même si en le voyant il n'y verrait qu'une forme celtique, je ne pouvais le montrer à personne.

Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. Je n'entendais rien dans la pièce à côté mais ne m'en inquiétais pas plus, étrangement je lui faisais confiance.

Je soupirais de contentement en sentant l'eau fouetter mes muscles endoloris de par leur chaleur. C'était vraiment agréable!

Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps je restais sous l'eau mais quand je revins vers la pièce principale Ryo me regardait avec un sourire railleur.

-J'espère qu'il me reste de l'eau chaude, ironisa-t-il.

Je rougis alors qu'il s'enfermait à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Je cherchais après des vêtements mais ne trouva rien, je m'installais donc sur le grand lit, m'essuyant les cheveux en l'attendant.

Je supposais qu'il avait duré moins longtemps que moi mais comme je n'avais pas vraiment la notion de temps je ne saurais en être certain.

-Il n'y a pas de vêtements ? demandais-je quand il fut revenu, une serviette autour du cou et autour des hanches.

Trois bruits sourds résonnèrent contre la lourde porte avant qu'elle ne laisse apparaître trois gars avec deux portes manteaux roulant où étaient suspendus des vêtements et une boîte avec des sous vêtements.

Je rougis en regardant cette dernière. Il y avait un model avec écrit sur le devant : I'm very big.

-Offrez-lui les meilleurs sous-vêtements… susurra Ryo avec un regard sournois en captant mon regard.

Je le fusillais des yeux, me levant et prenant un simple boxer noir, un T-shirt vert flash et un bas de training rouge avant de repartir dans la salle de bain et de m'habiller.

Quand je revins, les hommes étaient partit, Ryo habillé et au lit. Il tapota la place à côté de lui que je m'empressais de rejoindre. J'étais mort de fatigue.

-J'ai passé une excellente journée, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis que tu m'as trouvé… murmurais-je avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain je me réveillais seul, je m'asseyais et m'étirais. J'avais vraiment bien dormi, je me sentais revigoré.

Je me levais pour aller à la salle de bain mais Ryo entra avec un plateau dégageant un fumet délicieux.

-Petit dej' à domicile, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me rassis sur le lit alors qu'il avançait avec le plateau. Il releva la cloche découvrant une pile de croissants.

Il passa ensuite la journée à me faire visiter la ville, me montrant des choses bêtes mais qui m'émerveillais à chaque fois. J'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait parfaitement, tellement tout ce qu'il me montrait me plaisait. La ville était magnifique ! Pleine de monuments célèbres ou justes beau à voir.

A un moment nous arrivâmes dans une rue bordée de magasin. Il m'emmena dans un magasin de vêtements et m'ordonna de prendre trois ensembles car je n'allais pas lui piquer tout ses fringues. Je choisis un training complet orange avec un T-shirt rouge ainsi que deux tenues "normales" du point de vue de Ryo. Jeans sombre et T-shirts pas trop extravagants.

On passa deux jours dans cette ville, visitant, se promenant, rigolant. Je le trouvais de plus en plus génial, il avait vraiment un caractère agréable tout en étant ironique, un étrange mélange mais qui me faisait toujours être de bonne humeur.

Je commençais à plus m'ouvrir à lui, parlant de moi tout en cachant mon fardeau, ne lui racontant que ce que j'avais vu, ce que j'aimais faire, manger, regarder,…

Nous reprîmes ensuite la route parlant à nouveau de tout et de rien, je ne savais pas encore où on allait cette fois. On roula juste deux jours. J'étais très curieux mais je lui faisais confiance.

-Cette fois on va à Tokyo, déclara mon chauffeur en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Tokyo? m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers lui avec des yeux brillants.

-Oui monsieur!

-Yeeeah‼‼

J'avais toujours rêvé de voir Tokyo mais je n'avais jamais été autorisé à sortir du centre. Car j'étais un danger à l'extérieur, si le groupe contre nous m'attrapait il pourrait me torturer pour que je révèle le code pour déchiffrer mon tatouage.

En fait, sans la clef que je connaissais par cœur il était impossible de le déchiffrer.

Au bout d'une heure nous arrivâmes à la grande ville qu'était Tokyo. C'était vraiment magnifique et vivant. Il n'y avait pas un endroit où il n'y avait pas quelqu'un alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

On aurait dit que ces gens vivaient la nuit.

-On va tout de suite aller à l'hôtel, je suis HS, ok? me demanda Ryo avec un sourire tendre.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire. On fera quoi demain? On reste combien de temps?

Son regard se voila légèrement de tristesse mais se fut si fugace que je ne pus en être sûr. C'était étrange ça, Ryo avait toujours l'air joyeux et de bonne humeur, cette éclat de tristesse m'avait serré le cœur.

Avec toute cette route que nous avions fait ensemble je me sentais proche de lui, je l'appréciais vraiment, et je supposais que c'était réciproque, parfois il me regardait avec beaucoup d'affection et parfois il avait des gestes tendres, comme me caresser les cheveux, me prendre la main, pour pas que je ne me perde qu'il disait, ou me caresser la joue.

-Ca va? lui demandais-je, légèrement inquiet.

-Mais bien sûr que ça va! s'exclama-t-il avec joie en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je me rassurais et le suivais jusqu'à l'hôtel. Comme les fois précédentes on ne pris qu'un seul lit, ça ne me dérangeais pas de dormir avec lui, il n'était ni bruyant et n'avait pas la bougeotte, même quand il se levait avant moi il ne me réveillait pas.

Une fois dans la chambre je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, cette fois j'avais prévu un sac avec un pyjama, pas question qu'il me refasse le coup des sous-vêtements donnés par le service room.

Une fois habillé se fut au tour de Ryo, je dormais presque déjà quand il se glissa sous les draps, me caressant doucement la joue avant de me tourner le dos.

Je m'endormis instantanément.

Le jour suivant fut vraiment fatigant, visiter Tokyo n'était pas une chose aisée. Tous les lieux que je voulais voir étaient vraiment loin les uns des autres.

Mais avec beaucoup de patience et une bonne carte de la ville on était arrivé à tout voir. Le soir nous rentrâmes claqués. Après une bonne douche nous nous affalèrent dans le lit, plongeant au pays des rêves.

Comme à chaque fois je me réveillais seul. Je n'avais jamais compris, ni dans la caravane, ni dans aucun hôtel, jamais je ne m'étais réveillé en même temps que lui.

Ce jour là nous ne fîmes que nous promener, passant devant une avenue commerçante remplie de magasins de fringues et de restos.

En passant devant un marchant de glace je ne pu empêcher mon regard de couler vers la carte des saveurs. Apparemment Ryo l'avais tout de suite remarqué vu qu'il attrapa ma main et m'attira à l'intérieur.

Ce geste était devenu tellement régulier que je ne le remarquais presque plus, juste une infinie chaleur contre la paume de ma main remontant par mon bras pour descendre vers mon estomac. Je ne savais pas comment ça se faisait mais ce n'était pas grave, je ne voulais pas me casser la tête alors que je passais un aussi bon moment!

- La suprême chocolat, demandais-je une fois installé. Tu crois qu'il n'y a que du chocolat dedans?

Il me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts avant que ses yeux ne se plissent, annonçant l'arrivée d'une taquinerie.

-Pourquoi il y aurait du chocolat là dedans?

-Ben euuh… Suprême "chocolat"? hésitais-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est marqué sur la carte?

Je baissais les yeux sur la carte et rougis en lisant la notice descriptive de la glace: "variété savoureuse de chocolat".

-Chocolat… murmurais-je embarrassé.

-Il semblerait effectivement que ce soit à priori évident, Il n'y a que du chocolat dedans!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais! J'ai tord?

-Non… Tu as raison…

-Parfait! Alors tu prends quoi?

-Une dame blanche.

Il sourit avant d'appeler une serveuse qui prit nos commandes tandis que je griffonnais sur la nappe qui était prévu à cet effet.

-Dis, Massu…hésita Ryo.

Je levais la tête vers lui, c'était rare qu'il ait une voix presque embarrassée en s'adressant à moi.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu avais une copine là où tu étais?

Je rougis comme une pivoine en détournant la tête.

Mais c'était quoi ça comme question?!

-Non, marmonnais-je. Pourquoi? demandais-je ensuite en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Sa curiosité m'intriguais, pas qu'il n'eut jamais été curieux vis-à-vis de moi mais jamais dans ce domaine là.

-Parce que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu ne regardes aucune femme, ni dans la rue, ni même ici la serveuse, mais là je comprends, elle est vraiment…

-C'est une femme. Et elle est sûrement très belle ! le coupais-je.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on critique une femme, surtout si celle-ci n'entendait pas et donc ne pouvait pas répliquer.

-J'allais dire banale. Tu ne l'as même pas regardé que tu la déclares belle?

-Toutes les femmes sont belles.

-Mouais… répliqua-t-il avec une moue.

Notre glace fut ensuite servie et c'est avec envie que nous nous mîmes à la manger.

Ensuite nous continuâmes notre tour en ville, il y avait beaucoup d'endroits magnifiques à explorer. Mais au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait Ryo devenait de plus en plus silencieux et froid.

-Un problème? lui demandais-je timidement en lui prenant la main.

-Rien du tout, répliqua-t-il sèchement en dégageant sa main.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout! Je continuais de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne des ruelles de plus en plus serrées et sombres.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas rassuré, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, Ryo avait vraiment l'air bizarre et moi j'avais froid. Pas à cause du temps…Non, à cause de la froideur de mon ami. Ca me blessait beaucoup. J'aurais presque voulu pleurer. J'aurais pu faire demi-tour pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais vraiment pas son comportement mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul dans cet état…

Nous débouchâmes sur une grande place et je vis de loin un homme appuyé contre le mur lointain qui nous faisait face.

-Ryo…murmurais-je craintivement.

Mais il n'écouta pas, s'avançant vers cet homme, mon cœur battait très fort de peur mais s'apaisa en reconnaissant son ami que j'avais vu le premier jour où il m'avait ramassé.

-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps pour apporter ta livraison, ironisa Koki.

Je restais bloqué sur place, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. La livraison? C'était quoi ça?

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Va-t-en ! grogna Ryo.

-Le boss m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

Il s'avança et donna quelque chose à Ryo que je ne vis pas, je m'étais arrêté, tétanisé par je ne savais quelle force.

-C'est bon, casse toi maintenant, siffla Ryo.

-Dis moi que tu as bien profité de lui ou que tu vas le faire avant de terminer ton boulot, lâcha Koki avec un drôle de regard.

-Casse-toi Tanaka ou tu seras le premier que je buterais ce soir!

Koki leva les mains et s'en alla avec un ricanement.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, et le regard que Ryo me lança me glaça sur place. Un regard froid mais avec tellement de tristesse.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? couinais-je.

Ryo eut un rire sans joie avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Ce qui se passe, Masuda Takahisa, c'est que je sais qui tu es, je veux connaître le code qui me permettra de déchiffrer ton tatouage.

Je posais instinctivement ma main sur l'endroit tatoué et le regardais avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Il savait? Mais comment? Pourquoi? Tout ça… son amitié…c'était faux? Mon cœur se serra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant, j'avais l'impression qu'on tirait dessus, l'élargissant avant de le mettre en boule, de le jeter par terre et de le piétiner.

-Ca sert à rien de me le cacher, j'ai pris une photo quand je t'ai ramassé.

-Pourquoi? croassais-je.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir la gorge déchirée, parler me faisait mal, j'avais du mal à respirer.

-Pourquoi? Mais parce que je suis dans le camp adverse! Je devais juste te faire parler, mais ça marchait pas à ma façon, donc je dois utiliser la manière forte! Mais je te laisse une chance. Donne-moi ce code.

-Non, répondis-je simplement en sentant un liquide chaud glisser de mes yeux.

Il pointa un flingue vers moi avec un air de profonde souffrance.

-Massu! Donne-moi ce putain de code bordel! s'exclama-t-il en s'énervant.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas… Non… Si jamais je le lui donnais… Trop de vie en dépendait. Et j'avais fait un serment, protéger ce secret au péril de ma vie.

-Désolé…

-Butte-le Nishikido! s'exclama la voix de son ami qui venait de revenir, se mettant juste à côté de moi. Je suis sûr que les moines seront tellement sur que ce gosse est en sécurité qu'ils nous laisseront le temps de décoder le tatouage avant de changer l'emplacement.

Ryo ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Je lui offris un maigre sourire en étendant mes bras alors que je sentais Koki s'éloigner de moi.

-Vas-y Ryo, tire, car tu ne l'obtiendras jamais de moi.

Je vis son regard changer mais je ne compris pas tout, je fermais les yeux, près à recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux. Le secret mourrait avec moi, de toute manière mon camp découvrira vite ma mort. Et sans moi ils mettraient des semaines à déchiffrer mon tatouage, laissant le temps à mon centre de se rendre compte de mon décès et donc nous laissant largement le temps de remettre à l'abri ce qui devait rester caché.

Le coup retentit… Mais la douleur ne vint jamais… Etais-je déjà mort?

Je sentis une main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et me tirer, j'ouvris automatiquement les yeux.

Incrédule, je regardais Ryo nous tirer vers une ruelle, nous éloignant de la place, il avait un regard déterminer et alerte. Je le suivis docilement, n'essayant pas de l'arrêter. Je ne savais pas vers où on courrait mais ça ne pouvais certainement pas être pire que cet endroit où Ryo avait failli m'abattre…

Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait?

Il tourna au coin d'une rue, nous faisant nous retrouver devant une usine désaffectée, avant de s'affaler par terre, dos à un mur du bâtiment et en relevant ses genoux pour pouvoir poser ses bras croisés et sa tête dessus.

Il était essoufflé, moi aussi, mais j'étais tellement abasourdi que je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi penser.

-Pourquoi? demandais-je finalement.

Il releva la tête et me regardait avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi? ricana-t-il. Mais parce que je tiens à toi, je ne pouvais pas te buter et laisser Koki ramener ton corps vers les gars!

-Mais tu vas avoir des soucis maintenant…

Alors que j'avais failli mourir de sa main je m'inquiétais pour lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il était vraiment important pour moi, même si tout n'avait été qu'illusion je m'étais vraiment attaché…

Il se redressa pour se rapprocher de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. On était séparé par seulement quelques centimètres et je sentais à nouveau mon cœur tambouriner en une danse effrénée dans ma poitrine.

-J'ai changé de camp, déclara-t-il seulement en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Pourqu…

Je ne pus pas terminer ma question qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je sentis mon corps être parcouru d'un incroyable choc électrique, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Enfin si, quand il me tenait la main, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Je m'étais accroché aux manches de son T-shirt de peur de tomber tellement ce que je ressentais était fort.

Je sentais sa langue passer sur mes lèvres que j'ouvris en un geste instinctif. Son muscle pénétra ma cavité buccale et commença à chercher sa jumelle pour danser avec. Je perdais pied, comme si je n'avais plus d'oxygène au cerveau, heureusement les mains de Ryo s'étaient soudées dans mon dos, me soutenant alors que nos lèvres et nos langues dansaient ensemble.

Ryo se sépara ensuite de ma bouche, me regardant tendrement alors que je le regardais avec interrogation, tout mes sens étaient en alerte, je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais, tout était en ébullition en moi.

Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé? Pour m'embrouiller à nouveau? Et pourquoi je ne l'avais pas repoussé?

J'entendais des bruits de pas mais je n'arrivais pas à lâcher Ryo des yeux. Par contre lui avait l'air inquiet, il avait descendu ses mains vers mes avant-bras, me rapprochant de lui comme pour me protéger, et regardait partout autour de lui.

-Masuda!

Je repris enfin contact avec la réalité et regardais autour de moi. Une dizaine de personnes nous entouraient, pointant des pistolets sur nous.

Je cherchais la personne qui m'avait appelé, ayant reconnu le timbre de mon maître.

D'ailleurs la personne à qui appartenait la voix s'avança.

-Maître Sho! m'exclamais-je.

-Tu le connais? me demanda Ryo d'une voix d'où l'on pouvait percevoir de la peur.

-Oui, c'est l'homme qui m'a élevé, lui répondis-je en lui souriant doucement.

Je me sentais plus calme tout d'un coup.

-Massu, éloigne-toi de lui, c'est un agent de nos ennemis.

-Il m'a sauvé, répliquais-je.

-C'est un terroriste Masuda.

Ryo resserra sa prise sur moi, m'enlaçant par la taille, je le regardais avec interrogation, il faisait quoi là? Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, je ne comprenais pas, mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui, sinon c'était sur qu'ils allaient lui tirer dessus.

Je me tournais, collant mon dos à son torse et écartais les bras pour faire un mur entre lui et mon maître.

Pour la première fois je tenais tête à cet homme qui m'avait toujours inspiré du respect, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je sentais que Ryo était vraiment important pour moi.

-Masuda, à quoi tu joues? siffla Sho.

-Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal, il m'a sauvé et…

-Tu ne t'es pas dis que c'était calculé pour que, justement, tu lui fasses confiance et lui donne le code?

-Je ne ferais… commença Ryo.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé toi! le coupa sèchement mon maître. Masuda, laisse-nous le capturer.

-Non! m'exclamais-je. Je ne vous laisserais pas me le prendre, je tiens à lui et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas calculé, s'il vous plait maître, faites-moi confiance!

-Tu es fou Masuda! Mais d'accord mais tu te chargeras de sa surveillance, clair? soupira à contre cœur Sho.

-Merci maître! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui mais en toi oui, tu ne pourras pas rentrer tout de suite tant que je ne pourrais pas reconnaître son innocence. Vous coucherez à l'hôtel, suivez moi maintenant.

Je me tournais vers Ryo, lui offrant un grand sourire avant de le tirer par la main pour qu'il nous suive.

Nous arrivâmes vite à l'hôtel, mon chef me lança un regard inquiet avant de nous laisser entrer dans une chambre.

Ryo avait l'air mal à l'aise, pas à sa place, je posais une main sur son épaule alors qu'il me tournait le dos et il sursauta en se tournant vers moi.

-Ne t'en fait pas, personne ne te fera de mal, lui dis-je doucement.

Il souffla avant de s'affaler assis dans le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Je me sentais mal à sa place, il était en territoire ennemi… Mais je n'étais pas son ennemi! Il m'avait épargné, laissé en vie… et embrassé. Je rougis à ce souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Je me secouais la tête ce n'étais pas le meilleur moment pour y penser.

-Merci, dis-je dans un murmure.

Il releva vivement la tête me regardant avec interrogation.

-De m'avoir épargné, précisais-je en détournant la tête.

Je l'entendis se lever et tournais vivement la tête vers lui, il arborait un sourire en coin et se rapprochais de plus en plus de moi. Je me reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur. Lui continua à s'avancer, posant ses main de part et d'autre de ma tête, j'essayais de me reculer le plus possible mais avec le mur qui faisait barrage ce n'était pas facile…

-Je me doutais que tu ne dirais pas merci pour le baiser, ironisa-t-il.

Je rougis encore plus, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens, il avait l'air à la fois sûr de lui mais hésitant… et surtout tout à fait tendre, me donnant le courage de lui poser la question.

-Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Le fait que tu tiens à moi n'explique pas que tu m'embrasses, je tiens aussi à toi et pourtant…

-Toi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, me coupa-t-il avec déception.

-Mais pas du tout! m'exclamais-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Mais qu'est ce que je racontais là? Il me regardait avec interrogation.

-Tu veux m'embrasser? demanda-t-il avec une voix vraiment très douce.

-Je… je n'en sais rien, c'est étrange. Tu es mon ami mais je ne peux plus imaginer mon futur sans toi, tu m'as complètement chamboulé! Quand tu as pointé ce flingue vers moi j'ai sentis mon cœur se briser, j'ai jamais ressenti ça, je ne comprends pas!

J'ouvris de grands yeux à ce que je venais de sortir, c'était tout à fait ça, mais c'était super embarrassant qu'il le sache…

Il sourit tendrement, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

-Je t'aime Takahisa, chuchota-t-il tout contre mes lèvres avant de les capturer en un doux baiser.

Je me laissais totalement aller, un feu ardent venais de s'allumer suite à sa déclaration, je n'avais pas du tout envie de le rejeter, je voulais le sentir plus près.

J'envoyais valser ma logique et entoura son cou de mes bras, le laissant approfondir le baiser. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches, les entourant, me rapprochant encore plus près de lui.

Je soupirais dans l'étreinte, je me sentais de plus en plus mou, mais une mollesse agréable.

Je me sentis tiré puis allongé sur le lit. Je me laissais totalement faire, je me sentais vraiment bien, comme complet. Une multitude de frissons me traversait de part en part alors qu'il commençait doucement à me caresser les côtes.

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, m'embrassant doucement avant d'y ajouter la langue, me faisant soupirer fortement.

Une douce chaleur s'installait dans mon bas ventre, chose que je n'avais jamais connu.

Ryo se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin dis le moi maintenant, après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter…

Je rougis et détournais la tête. D'un côté je voulais qu'il continue mais d'un autre j'avais peur, je ne savais pas ce qui allait suivre, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel désir. Et je lui faisais confiance.

Avec beaucoup de gène je replongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Vas-y, mais soit doux… je n'ai jamais…

Je ne continuais pas ma phrase détournant les yeux. Il me caressa doucement la joue, me faisant frissonner. C'était fou comment mon corps réagissait.

Il m'enleva mon T-shirt et commença à embrasser doucement mon torse, s'arrêtant sur un de mes tétons, le suçant doucement. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux en gémissant son nom. Je sentais mon sexe se gonfler doucement dans mon boxer, d'ailleurs il dû le sentir car il ondula doucement du bassin.

-Mmmmh! gémis-je.

Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau, ondulant plus fortement du bassin.

Il enleva à son tour son T-shirt et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son torse. Je l'avais déjà vu mais pas dans le même contexte.

Il était vraiment magnifique!

Il replongea vers mes lèvres, me pénétrant directement de sa langue en me caressant tendrement et légèrement le torse, me créant une multitude frisson.

Je commençais à participer au baiser, faisant rouler timidement ma langue contre la sienne, le faisant grogner de contentement. Je souris, un petit peu fier de moi, fier de lui avoir fait un peu d'effet. Quoi que vu l'épaisseur que je sentais contre ma cuisse je ne devais pas lui faire qu'un peu d'effet.

Il replongea dans mon cou et j'osais caresser son dos, je sentis des frissons se dessiner sous mes doigts alors que Ryo soupirait dans ma gorge. Il redescendit vers mon torse, capturant mon autre téton avant de descendre vers mon nombril, plongeant sa langue dedans.

J'eus un soubresaut et un gémissement aigu m'échappa.

-Ca va? me demanda doucement Ryo.

J'acquiesçais vivement, incapable de sortir un son autre qu'un gémissement.

Il sourit et recommença ses attentions dans mon nombril, je sentis ensuite ses mains défaire mon jeans et me l'enlever, me laissant juste en boxer.

Je le regardais avec appréhension.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il en captant mon regard. Tu vas aimer.

Je déglutis avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à travers mon boxer, me faisant fortement frissonner et pousser un fort gémissement.

Mon sexe était totalement dressé, serré dans mon boxer devenu trop étroit, surtout avec ses lèvres si près.

Ryo ne mit pas longtemps avant de m'enlever mon caleçon, enlevant aussi son boxer et pantalon, me faisant soupirer de contentement alors que mon sexe se dressait, ne souffrant plus de compression.

Je fermais les yeux en voyant son membre fièrement tendu et plongeais à nouveau mes mains dans ses cheveux, les serrant légèrement quand il posa ses lèvres sur mon gland. Je bloquais un gémissement dans ma gorge, sentant qu'il allait être vraiment puissant.

Il commença à faire glisser sa langue le long de ma verge, je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de gémir trop fort.

C'était fantastique, je voyais des étoiles alors que sa langue jouait avec mon membre.

Il me prit alors totalement en bouche et je sentis quelque chose me pénétrer par derrière, me faisant gémir à la fois de bonheur grâce à cette cavité chaude et de douleur sous l'inconfort.

Mais cette gêne disparue rapidement alors qu'il faisait aller et venir sa bouche sur mon membre, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de gémir de bonheur, ensuite je sentis son doigt aller et venir en moi, me détendant totalement.

J'étais tellement pris dans le plaisir de sa fellation que je ne sentis quasiment pas son deuxième doigts entrer en moi, élargissant mes chairs grâce à des mouvements de ciseaux.

Le troisième doigt me crispa légèrement mais je me détendis vite grâce à sa bouche.

Il arrêta ses attentions sur mon membre et revint m'embrasser, sortant ses doigts de mon antre. Je répondis directement au baiser, ressentant un manque inattendu au niveau de mon entrée.

Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille, léchant sensuellement son contour avant de me murmurer:

-Je peux y aller?

-Viens, le suppliais-je, m'étonnant moi-même.

Il ne se fit pas attendre, remontant mes jambes avec ses bras avant de me pénétrer d'un geste fluide. Je me crispais et gémis sous la douleur, il était plus gros que trois doigts.

Il attendit patiemment en m'embrassant sur tout le visage, déviant vers mon cou, remontant vers mon lobe d'oreille qu'il suça délicieusement.

Je me détendais de plus en plus et je me sentais brûler. J'en voulais plus.

Je ne savais pas comment, mais il le comprit et commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens en moi, me faisant soupirer d'inconfort et de soulagement.

Au fur et à mesure, ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus lestes, profonds, touchant quelque chose en moi qui me fis crier de bien être, je le sentis sourire de contentement avant qu'il ne refasse le même mouvement.

Il commença un déhanché envoutant, me faisant totalement perdre raison, je le sentais haleter dans mon cou. C'était vraiment extraordinaire, tous mes sens étaient en éveil, je tremblais de plaisir.

J'agrippais ses épaules afin de ne pas perdre totalement pied, gémissant à chacun de ses mouvements en moi.

Je me sentais partir.

-Haaaan! Ryo! m'écriais-je en crispant mes main sur ses épaules, les griffant légèrement.

Il m'embrassa en accélérant ses mouvements.

Un voile blanc aveugla mes yeux alors que ma voix s'élevait et que l'orgasme m'engloutissait. Je le sentis venir en moi avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de moi, me caressant le torse, j'étais pantelant, me remettant de ce premier orgasme qui avait vraiment été spectaculaire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me tournais vers mon amant qui me souriait béatement.

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres tendrement.

-Moi aussi… lui répondis-je d'une petite voix en rougissant.

Pour m'être laissé faire avec autant d'envie et avec la confiance que je lui donnais, je ne pouvais que l'aimer.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il me serra fort dans ses bras avant de me relâcher légèrement mais en me gardant contre lui.

-Allez, dodo, ordonna-t-il quand je ne pu réprimer un baillement

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je plongeais dans un sommeil profond, me collant à Ryo qui m'enlaçait tendrement.

Pour la première fois je ne me réveillais pas seul et je souris de bonheur. Il était déjà réveillé, sa joue appuyée contre sa main, m'observant.

Je me redressais et je l'embrassais spontanément tellement j'étais content de me réveiller en même temps que lui, il me regarda avec un sourire heureux mais avec un regard interrogatif.

-C'est la première fois que je me réveille en même temps que toi, avouais-je.

Il rigola avant de m'embrasser, me regardant tendrement.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester dans le même lit que toi le matin, tu n'imagines même pas comment tu es désirable.

Je piquais un fard monumental alors qu'il recapturait mes lèvres, se mettant sur moi pour m'embrasser plus profondément. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement.

Je me sentais bien, complet!

Deux coups à la porte nous séparèrent instantanément alors que mon maître entrait dans la pièce.

Il nous regarda d'un œil sévère avant de lancer quelque chose à Ryo.

Un sourire s'épanoui sur mon visage en reconnaissant le collier qui désignait Ryo comme l'un des nôtres, un innocent.

Ryo me regarda avec interrogation avant de se tourner vers mon maître.

-Oh, très impressionnant ! Mais...ça rime à quoi ? C'est un joli bijou mais je ne vois pas…

-C'est la preuve de ton innocence, le coupa Sho. Quiconque porte ce médaillon n'est plus une menace pour notre ordre… Bon je vais vous laisser… à vos activités…

Il me lança un drôle de coup d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Je sautais dans les bras de mon amoureux.

-Je suis tellement heureux! Je t'aime!

Je l'embrassais avec une fougue nouvellement née pour lui alors qu'il me retournait mon baiser.

FIN


End file.
